This invention relates to a method for improving memory employing fluoxetine.
Fluoxetine is the generic name given to 3-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-N-methyl-3-phenylpropylamine. The compound is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,081. Fluoxetine is useful in the treatment of depression (U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,895), hypertension (U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,356), and also is said to be useful in causing and promoting analgesia (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,511 and 4,083,982).
We have now discovered that fluoxetine is also useful for improving memory retention and treating amnesia.